Love’s Alchemy
by Teris Xenite
Summary: Five years after the Labyrinth Sarah only has one chance to save her little brother's life. She must call on the Goblin King once more for help. Will he grant her request? And if he does what will it cost her? Chapter 9 uploaded.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth. I do not own David Bowie, the Goblin King known as Jareth, or any character mentioned. I make no profit from this story.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

The boy on the bed looked so fragile, even more so than he had as an infant. He'd grown so weak that it took almost all of his strength to whisper her name, or suck on the ice chips she fed him attempting to slake a thirst that hadn't abated as his fever spiked and the methods that were being used to save him had begun to prove as damaging as his disease. The counselors couldn't understand her guilt. It was far greater than that of a normal sibling, that of being healthy while a loved one withered before your very eyes. No, hers was a greater guilt, because somehow she knew, she just knew that he wouldn't be going through this if she'd only been willing to give him up.

She looked at him carefully, her sad eyes caressing the sunken hollows of his eyes, and the dark bruises on his arms from the needles. She had thought that she was saving him, and had given up his future and her dreams in the process. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and rubbed her hand contemplatively over where his hair had been. "Don't worry Toby, I'll fix this somehow."

She knew what she had to do, but that didn't make it any easier on her. She'd tried so hard to get him back when she'd thought him lost to the Labyrinth. She'd fought so hard to protect him then and ever since, that the thought of surrendering him to anyone hurt. The thought of surrendering him to Jareth was painful beyond words, for she knew the Goblin King would not be so disposed to kindness towards her this go round. If she wished her little brother away, she could not save him again. She held no illusions that this would be the last time that she would ever see him. He would be a goblin, and she. Well she had no idea of what would become of her, but truthfully the thought of losing Toby hurt so badly that she couldn't fathom going on without him anyway.

But surely being a goblin was better than being dead, wasn't it? For all she knew he couldn't or wouldn't help her this time, or might not be able to heal Toby even if he took him. But she'd waited as long as she could praying for a miracle, born of God or science she cared not, just so long as it saved Toby. No such miracle arrived, and she began to get desperate as he grew weaker. His time had grown short now, they were estimating a day or two at the most before his body simply gave out. Karen had been hospitalized for a nervous breakdown, triggered by the knowledge that the medicines weren't working, and her baby was going to die. Her father worked, paid the bills, and when Toby was awake visited and tried to keep the boys spirits up. But as Toby grew weaker his visits grew shorter and shorter, and her father began to age in front of her eyes.

There was nothing left to do. He may not answer her call, but she had to try. She had to ask. Because if she let any chance go by to save her brave little brother, who'd grown from a bother to the dearest thing in her life, she'd never forgive herself. Her voice was rusty, grainy from holding in screams, and tears, and heartache beyond measure. It sounded foreign to her eyes as she stared to whisper his name only to falter half way through it. She cleared her throat, licked suddenly dry lips, and clung to the rails of Toby's hospital bed for support so tightly that her knuckles went white. She closed her eyes, and drawing up the little bit of courage that she hadn't yet lost whispered her plea. "Jareth, Jareth please I need you."

AN: I've always wondered how Jareth would react to Sarah calling him again. Will he be generous? Or will he be cruel? What do you think? Thanks for reading. Let me know if you want to know what happens next.


	2. Chapter One

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter One

She looked down at the pale hand inches from where her own were clenched. The only sounds in the room were the beep of Toby's IV pump and her own breathing. No rattling of goblins, no owls wings fluttering at the window. He wasn't coming. There would be no miracle, and her little brother wouldn't live to see eight years old. She couldn't help it as the tears started to fall. She looked down at Toby, trying to memorize every detail of his face through her tears, convinced for the first time that she was really going to lose him. She was so lost in her grief that she didn't notice the flash of lightening or the crash at first.

Then she noticed it, a sparkling smell of rain falling upon green fields filled the room, replacing the sterile hospital odor, the disinfectants that they used to mask the coming of death. She didn't want to raise her head too scared that if she did she would see nothing, and that all would be lost. Then she felt the tingles on her skin, little electric shocks that made her shiver and tremble, just as they had last time. He had to be here. There was no way could she be imagining this, not even if they put her in a rubber room with Karen.

Her eyes darted up hesitantly, and there he was standing framed again in moonlight from the window. Imagining could not have begun to prepare her for the sight of the Goblin King, and so she stood there for a moment mouth slightly parted in shock, scarcely daring to breathe for fear that he'd be gone if she did. "You look surprised to see me Sarah. Surely you were expecting me? After all you called me so sweetly."

She looked again, blinked, swallowed and then spoke to the man who had the power to once again change her life with his words. "I was afraid that you weren't coming."

"I must admit I had considered it, there was a sort of poetic justice to leave you calling for me in vain as you left me, but in the end my curiosity was too great. After all what could a mere slip of a mortal girl want from me, especially after she denied my power? What could you possibly require from me that you could not do for yourself?"

"It's not for me." She pointed to the still figure on the bed. "He's dying Jareth, and there is nothing that I or any mortal on this planet can do to stop it."

"Which still doesn't explain what led you to call upon me, I've relinquished my claim to the boy. He is no longer mine to rule or to protect."

"I will acknowledge your power over me. I will serve you in any way that you wish. I will do anything that you ask of me. Just please, please if it is in your power, please help him."

He walked over to her, and ran the back of his gloved fingers down her cheek slowly, making her shiver with an emotion that she could not name. "And may I assume Sarah that you make that particular statement with an adult's full understanding of just what anything can entail? I warn you, I can be quite inventive in deciding your fate Sarah."

She looked up at him still not showing him her fear, but with none of the arrogance that she'd shown him in their previous encounter. "Yes, I understand that perfectly well. I stand by my promise. Anything you ask I will do, just please help him?"

"Very well then, I shall see what can be done." He walked to the other side of the bed and laid one hand on Toby's chest and the other on his forehead. Closing his eyes he concentrated for a moment, seemingly attempting to locate something. "It is within my power to heal him, but the improvement will not last above ground. He will have to come with us to the Underground, and will never be able to return. Do you consent for both of you to become and remain my subjects from now until forever?"

"I do."

"Well then, go and find your father, I'll not steal both of his children away with him having no clue as to where you've gone."

"But he'll try and stop us!"

Jareth's mouth tightened a bit, and Sarah winced. "The key word in that statement is try Sarah. You really should have more faith in your king. Were I not in such a generous mood having recently acquired two new mortals as subjects you could easily find yourself in the bog for a statement such as that."

She lowered her eyes quickly, remembering that she was his equal no longer, by her own agreement. "My apologies your majesty." He had to give her credit, she was a marvelous actress, for if yielding to him caused her any vexation she showed it not. The edges of his lips quirked upwards in a smile and he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"I think I can forgive your impertinence just this once. You are after all new to my kingdom, and there were none to witness it. Take heed though Sarah, don't try me again. The consequences will not be to your liking. Now go fetch your father, we must make haste." She nodded and turned to go find the man in question. He allowed himself a smile as he watched her leave. There would be time to teach her about curtsying later, and the fact that one does not turn their back on a king. For now though he would enjoy the fact that his little spitfire mortal had grown up rather nicely. He was going to enjoy this. He was going to enjoy it a great deal.

* * *

AN: Here's another chapter. Thank you so much to all of you who've let me know what you think so far. I'm still not certain if this will be dark Jareth or not, but I'm leaning towards at the very least a little bit of grey. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, I barely own a copy of Labyrinth. I do not own any of the characters within this story, although I will take any spare Goblin Kings in need of a home and keeper.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter Two

Sarah found her father asleep in the waiting room of the psych ward. Since Toby had taken a turn for the worst he had divided his time between Karen's bedside and Toby's. It wasn't fair that one man should have to endure so much she thought, but then her trip through the Labyrinth had taught her that life was not always fair. She took in the sight of her father, resting uncomfortably against the wall for a moment, and tried not to think of the fact that this might well be the last time she ever saw him.

While she didn't necessarily expect Jareth to be the villain that she had expected in her youth, she certainly didn't expect him to be giving her weekend passes home anytime soon. The fact that he would agree to heal Toby was already far more generous than he had to be. If that generosity came with a price she'd just have to do her best to accept it. So far he hadn't been welcoming, but he hadn't been outright cruel to her either. She leaned over and touched his father's shoulder lightly remembering Jareth's request for her to be speedy.

"Sarah?" He jolted awake panicked. "Is it Toby?"

She smiled reassuringly. "Yes, but it's not as bad as you're thinking. Come on, he needs us."

He nodded, and got to his feet resolutely. She didn't pull away when he put a comforting arm around her shoulders, knowing that he needed to know that at least one member of his family was safe. There was little said between them as they walked, but before they reached Toby's door she stopped. "Daddy, I just want you to know I love you. Don't ever forget that ok?" Her voice was slightly thickened with tears.

"I love you too sweetheart." He kissed her forehead, and together they walked into Toby's room. She couldn't see the look on his face, but she could feel him stiffen when he saw the Goblin King bent over Toby's bed. "Sarah, who is this?"

Jareth straightened, and in that instant she easily understood what her history teacher had meant by royal presence. "You must be Sarah's father."

"I am, who exactly are you? Sarah who is this man, and why is he in Toby's room?"

"Quite simply Mr. Williams I'm the Goblin King and I'm here to take at least one of your children."

"Goblin King? Take my children? I don't know who the hell you think you are, but neither of my children are going anywhere with you!"

"On the contrary Mr. Williams, my deal with Sarah is already made. She will be returning to the Underground with me, that is not up for debate. I'm sure that when you've learned all the facts of the situation that you will want Toby to accompany us as well."

"Why precisely would I want that?"

"You acknowledge that your son is dying do you not?"

The man looked at the pale boy on the bed, so weakened that he didn't even realize that his fate was being decided. Reluctantly he nodded. "Yes, yes he is."

"I can heal him, and he can remain in your world. But there are consequences. He will become ill again. He will have to suffer all of this again, and will probably still die without magical intervention. If he comes with us he will grow into adulthood. He will not suffer. And I will do all that I can to ensure his happiness."

"Sarah is what this man says true?" Her father looked at her incredulous, and she could tell that he was wondering if they were going to end up in the same state as Karen.

She swallowed, and prayed that she could convince him. "Yes daddy, he is the king of the Underground, and he can heal Toby."

"And you've made a deal with him?" Now there was thinly veiled alarm mixed in with the disbelief.

"Yes." Her tone was resolute, and her stance left no room for argument. She was going to do this, with his blessing or not.

"How did you meet this man?"

Sarah looked down at the floor suddenly ashamed. She had hoped beyond hope that this day would never come. Toby remembered flashes of the Labyrinth, but it had been more dreamlike for him. And after she'd fought so very hard to win him back she had never given him a reason to doubt her love again. How was she going to tell her father that she'd wished away his only son? Well, she thought. At least if he hates me it would make losing me a little easier on him. She took a deep breath and began to confess. "Well you see-"

"Sarah, allow me to explain." Jareth had watched her war with herself, knowing that she greatly feared losing her father's love. And now he had a choice, he could either be kind and gloss of some of the facts of the wish or he could tell the man the truth in a way that would cause a strain between the two which might never mend in her absence. The sight of her there with her eyes glistening with unshed tears, and her lip caught slightly between her teeth undid him. It looked like kindness would be the order of the day. "Do you remember this Mr. Williams?" In his outstretched palm sat the little red book that had started all of this.

"Yes, it's that book that Sarah was so infatuated with when she was younger. What does that have to do with anything?"

"This book is much more than a simple fairy tale. It is a gateway into my world. Sarah didn't know and she accidently wished Toby away to me one night while you and your wife were out. She didn't mean it, and begged me to give the child back. But meant or not in my world what's said is said, and so to win him back she faced my Labyrinth. She faced the challenges I set before her bravely and became the first person to win against my Labyrinth. Through her bravery and sacrifice your son was returned to you. Though those same qualities she is attempting to save him now."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know that this is difficult for you. But I must ask you to make your decision swiftly, we don't have much time."

Sarah's father looked between his children several times, then back to Jareth. "You give me your word that you will protect them should they go with you?"

Jareth met the man's eyes, and saw the struggle there. Unlike most of his charges these children were very much loved and wanted, and it almost pained him to take them from him. However there was no place for this man in his kingdom, so he would have to settle for reassuring him as best as he could. "You have my word."

"Show me that you can heal him." His eyebrows rose at that. Normally a mortal requesting such a thing would have been punished for the insolence of questioning his powers, but then this was a special case. "Please, I have to know this will work before I can let them go."

"Very well, I will do what I can here in the mortal realm."

He touched his hands to Toby's forehead and chest again, and began chanting words so ancient that Sarah felt them resonate in her bones. Where he touched Toby glowed white, and the boy began to breathe easier. After a moment more he began to stir, and then even managed to open his eyes and give them a small smile. "Am I dreaming?" He asked in a sleep filled voice. This question he addressed to Sarah, who had tears of joy in her eyes as she clutched his hand.

"No Toby you're not dreaming." It was so wonderful to hear his voice again, and both father and daughter felt the pieces of their hearts that had been shattered when they thought their time with him to be spent slowly begin to piece themselves back together.

"Does that mean that the story you told me was real, because he looks like the Goblin King?" Sarah's father started suddenly, for the first time truly equating the man in front of him to the villain in Toby's favorite bed time story. How was he supposed to let a fairy tale villain take his children?

Jareth graced Toby with a smile and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That would be because I am the Goblin King. And yes that story that Sarah has told you is very much real. I've come to help you get well. And I promise nothing I do will hurt, smell foul, taste awful, or make you feel bad." He was so good with Toby, patient and gentle, reassuring him where he needed it the most. Offers of help getting well were normally followed by pain, but Toby seemed soothed by Jareth's promises.

"Really?" The boy looked up at him with eyes wide with disbelief, and Jareth noticed a small glimpse of hope. This child would fare well in the Underground.

"Yes, really. But I need to talk with your father a moment first."

"What is your answer Mr. Williams, I'm afraid we have run out of time. I need your decision now."

"You can heal him?"

"Completely and painlessly."

"And you promise to take care of them?"

"You have my word."

"Then you have my blessing. Take good care of my children, please." Jareth just nodded and looked to Toby.

"Say goodbye to your father for now Toby, you have to come with me to the castle for me to heal you."

Toby looked to Sarah confused. "But I thought going to the Goblin Castle was bad Sarah?"

She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "Not this time little brother, this time it's very good."

"So it's ok?" She nodded.

"Rest assured Toby no harm will come to you there, and you won't be alone. Sarah will be coming with us."

Sarah's father held her close, and pressed a kiss on his little girl's hair. "I love you Sarah, never forget that." He leaned over Toby's bed and held the fragile boy in as tight of an embrace as he dared. "I love you too Toby."

"I love you too daddy."

"You be a good boy and mind your sister."

"I will daddy." At this point Sarah's father had stopped trying to hold back his tears, and his eyes were misty as he placed one last kiss on Toby's forehead and then stepped back, embracing Sarah one last time.

Jareth took Toby's small hand gently in his own, and cautioned him to hold on. With his other hand he beckoned Sarah, and pulled her into his embrace gesturing for her to put her arms around his waist and pressing her face into his shoulder. "Both of you hold tight to me now, and Sarah keep your head down and your eyes closed, it will make the trip easier on you." Then in a shimmering blink they were gone leaving only a middle aged man and a pile of glitter to mark their passing from the mortal world.

AN: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the Jareth/Sarah interaction wasn't much in this one, but I didn't feel comfortable without letting at least one of the parents know where the children were going. Although Sarah's hardly a child anymore. Do we think that Jareth will notice? And will he keep going with the inclination towards kindness, or will his darker side surface in the Underground?


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any other thing mentioned in this fanfiction. I make no money from writing it, however several people have become Labyrinth fans due to this story. Therefore suing me seems counterproductive.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter Three

Sarah felt like she was spinning through a puddle of thick gel. For some reason her trip to the Labyrinth had been much easier last time. However whatever the reason for the added difficulty this time she was grateful for Jareth's support, and for his caution to keep her eyes closed. She was certain that she would have been ill if she hadn't had him to lean on, or had seen what had to be rapidly whirling surroundings by the feel of it. Then the whirling feeling dissipated and they landed with a thud. Jareth released her once she was steady and scooped Toby up in his arms. The boy had passed out during their trip, and so Jareth carried him from his throne room to the nearest bed room and tucked him in with Sarah following his every step.

He bent over Toby as he had at the hospital, and chanted the same words again before turning to look at Sarah. "That is all that I can do for tonight. He will rest through the night, and we will begin his healing regimen in the morning. As he is not from this world, and is already so weak it will take several attempts to rid him from his illness. Once that is done however, he shall make a full recovery." He summoned a chair and gestured to her. "I'm sure that you'll not wish to leave his side so soon. We can discuss your living arrangements and employment prospects after he is well."

"I don't know how to begin to thank you for this." He walked over and cupped her cheek with a gloved hand before looking down at her with conflicted eyes. She couldn't make out the truth in them, and coupled with the electric trill she felt from his touch unnerved her profoundly.

"Oh don't worry, Sarah. I'm sure that in time we shall discover some way for you to show your gratitude." His fingers slid up tucking a stray lock of hair back behind her ear as he spoke, and she was certain that he enjoyed her shiver at his touch. He gave her a mysterious smile and stepped away from her, only to be forced to jolt forward to catch her as the world went dark.

When next she woke it was to the face of a very displeased monarch who was hovering by her bedside. The room that he'd placed her in was nicer than she would have expected for an enemy, and his brow was furrowed in a way most unexpected. "What happened?" She groaned as she pushed herself up slowly as the world seemed to tilt. When he realized that she was awake he helped her lean against the headboard.

"You passed out due to exhaustion and poor nutrition. Was I mistaken in assuming that the place you and Toby were in Aboveground was a healing institution?" His eyes were blazing, as if ready to do battle, though she couldn't understand what he was so angry over.

"No, you were right it was a hospital." She confirmed his guess and waited for him to continue as she was still confused as to where this line of questioning was going.

"And may I assume that they do provide sustenance for their patients and visitors, and likely could have supplied you with somewhere to rest as well?"

"Well yes, but-"

"There will be no buts Sarah, and no excuses. In the future you will not allow yourself to get into such a state. I do not allow self harm in my kingdom."

"It wasn't intentional. I didn't mean to, I was just so worried about Toby that I forgot to eat and couldn't sleep."

"Be that as it may, Toby is no longer in danger here, you on the other hand." He looked down woefully. "My hands span your waist Sarah, which I might add they could not do even when you were here last. You are pale as death, and have shadows under your eyes so deep that I could hide in them. This will not be, not so long as you are in my kingdom, do you understand me?"

She nodded not quite sure what to make of his concern. "I didn't realize you cared." His eyes seemed to harden at her statement, and he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger so that she could not look away.

"My personal feelings have nothing to do with this Sarah. You are one of my subjects, and I am your sovereign. I'm not sure how that works in your world, but here that means that I am responsible for the well being of all of my subjects. By insuring their continued good health, I retain the power and right to rule. More simply put I take care of what is mine, and you my dear are mine."

He stepped away and with a snap of his fingers a heavily laden tray appeared on her lap. "You may see Toby, only after you finish your breakfast. Do we have an understanding?" She nodded. "There are clothes waiting for you through there, as well as water for a bath. After you've eaten and bathed you may see Toby for a few hours, and then it will be straight back to bed with you."

His glare stopped her protests, and she wisely kept her mouth occupied with a bite of eggs. "I don't mind ladies swooning at my feet, but I'll not have them do so due to over work, exhaustion, or starvation. Do we have an understanding?"

"Breakfast, bath, brother, back to bed. Got it."

The corners of his mouth almost formed a smile. "No complaints of how unfair I'm being? Really Sarah I'm shocked." There was an amusement in his tone that surprised her.

"I have a much better frame of comparison than I used to." He looked at her closely then, searching for something it seemed, but she wasn't quite sure what.

"Yes I suppose you do." He seemed sad for an instant, but as Sarah started to ask what was wrong his face shifted back to its mask of distant amusement that she was used to. "Now my dear, I do have a kingdom to run. If you or Toby require anything you only need to call, and I'll check in on you later." He had almost shimmered out of sight when he continued. "And Sarah I meant it about the rest, do not defy me." Sarah started at his voice, and though she felt foolish nodded her head in agreement with the empty air. She supposed that in time she would get used to the fact that in this world the Goblin King was at least seemingly omnipotent.

Jareth popped into his throne room and kicked his throne in frustration. Could nothing go according to plan when this woman was involved? He'd had every intention of being cold, hard, and aloof. He'd planned to make her regret her thoughtless words, but she looked so very different than the child that he had known. Her eyes had aged so much more than they should have in the five years that they had been apart. Her vibrant sprit seemed to be gone, and he mourned its loss. After all what good was a victory over a weakened opponent?

He summoned an image of her in one of his crystals, only to cast it aside moments later in irritation. It seemed that despite the changes in the situation he was in as much danger from her as he had ever been. However this time he had no intention of letting her know the power that she held over him. He might burn for her, but she would never know it. Of that he was most certain.

AN: Sorry for the length of time between updates, life's been a little crazy. Thanks for all the feedback, and please continue to let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any other thing mentioned in this fanfiction. I make no money from writing it, however several people have become Labyrinth fans due to this story. Therefore suing me seems counterproductive.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter Four

Robert Williams was in shock. Both of his children had somehow disappeared from a supposedly secure hospital, and no one seemed the least bit concerned. No one seemed to believe him when he said that they were missing. In fact no one seemed to believe that they had existed at all. He pulled the latest picture of his family from his wallet. His mouth dropped open as the photo seemed to shimmer and he watched as Toby and Sarah disappeared from the image. He thought back to his half remembered dream from the night before. Surely that couldn't have been real? He hadn't given up his children to a stranger that he'd never met before. Especially not one who claimed to be a king of goblins. "What have I done?"

Meanwhile in the castle Sarah found herself enjoying her bath more than she would ever have believed possible. She started a bit when she saw herself in the mirror after she was finished however. When had she gotten so thin? She thought back and realized that she couldn't remember that the last time that she had eaten a real meal, slept in a real bed and not a hospital chair, or showered somewhere besides the nurses lounge. Perhaps Jareth had been right loathe as she was to admit it. Thinking on the king made her wish half heartedly that she had brought a bit of blush to brighten her cheeks or some concealer to hide the shadows that had been permanent residents underneath her eyes for quite some time now. She attempted to shove those thoughts aside and dismiss them as ridiculous, however having seen the Goblin King in all of his finery she couldn't help but feel the difference between them all the more keenly.

Well there is noting that I can do about that right now. She reminded herself as she shook herself out of her bleak thoughts, and plaited her hair in a long braid as it looked as if a hair dryer was one of the above ground luxuries she would have to become accustomed to doing without. There were clothes waiting for her as Jareth promised, a simple dark skirt, a peasant blouse with long sleeves, and a dark green vest. Those along with a pair of sturdy boots completed her outfit when she headed off to see Toby.

A small part of her was surprised at the lack of frills, especially given what Jareth had dressed her in last time. However she had to admit that these clothes were far more practical than a huge ball gown, and far more comfortable. Then the ballroom was her fantasy, she had reluctantly acknowledged that some time ago. Jareth had somehow created her teenage ideal of love and romance, abet with his own macabre twist. Perhaps the Goblin King had meant the courtiers to be all the more frightening so that he would appear more chivalrous and romantic by comparison. She had certainly been relieved at the time when he took her into his arms, feeling safe and oddly content though part of her knew that she should not be. There had been a sort of wrongness about it, and part of her would always wonder if he hadn't sensed it as well. Perhaps that was why he had allowed the clock into an otherwise perfect distraction?

There is no use in wondering over this again, she reminded herself harshly. What's done is done, he's said it himself. You wounded his pride by defeating him, and when he offered you your dreams you threw them back into his face. He's probably moved on by now and found someone else, if he was even serious about you to start with. He's been incredibly generous this time, even you can't deny that. He's healing Toby when he has no real reason to, save gaining two mortals who are mostly useless to his kingdom. You have no right to expect more of him. After all even if he did love you then he surely won't love you now. Sarah sighed. The little voice in her head certainly was dreary even if it was most likely right.

She found herself cheered however when she stepped into Toby's room however. The darkest of the shadows beneath his eyes were gone, and he was sitting up on his own, tearing with great pleasure into some sweet concoction that would have given Karen heart palpitations. His face lit up when he saw Sarah, and she soon found herself embraced by a sticky eight year old. His sheer strength surprised her, and both of them nearly went crashing to the floor before she found her balance. "Well it certainly looks like you're feeling better little brother?"

"I feel great Sarah, but where are we? The last thing I remember is the hospital and you crying. At first I thought I was dead, but that can't be right. Cause if I was dead you wouldn't be here."

Sarah winced, she hadn't thought how she would explain to Toby where they were, or how he was getting better. She'd only thought of how to get him well. It looked like it was true confessions time, something that she'd hoped would happen approximately three weeks after never. How was she supposed to tell the little brother that idolized her that she'd almost gotten him turned into a goblin? Well, I guess there is no place to start but the beginning. "Toby, do you remember that bedtime story I used to tell you?"

"The one about the girl who saved her brother from the Goblin King?" He asked with a look that screamed what does that stupid story have to do with where we are.

"That's the one. Thing is Toby, that story was true. I was baby sitting you one night when you were really little, and I was frustrated. I said the words that summoned the goblins to take you away, not knowing that it was real. If I'd known I never would have said it Toby I swear. But what's said is said, and so I faced the Labyrinth to bring you home."

"So we're in the Labyrinth?" He said slowly.

"Yes Toby, I called to the Goblin King to bring you here to make you better."

"But Sarah, you beat the Goblin King, he must hate you. What if wants to get you back? What if he hurts you?"

"Then he hurts me Toby, simple as that. I couldn't let you die Toby. That would have hurt worse than anything that the Goblin King could do to me." She pulled him into a hug and ruffled the beginning fuzz that was just starting to cover his head again. "Everything will be alright Toby. Now I know you're feeling better, but you were a mighty sick little man yesterday, so you best get back to bed and get some more rest so that you can get well faster."

Jareth watched the pair through his crystal. So the boy believes I will harm his sister, meaning that in the story she told him I was still the villain. That is most unfortunate, as it will make winning her over more difficult. Perhaps I should not attempt to win her over. Perhaps I should make it so that the options besides me are so distasteful that she will clamor for my attentions. After all she knows nothing truly of my world, I could tell her anything and have it believed truth. However the idea of being chosen as only the best of unsavory options stung Jareth's pride. That would never do. So I shall have to give her options he mused, yet at the same time engineer enough fear of the other realms of my world that she would not seek refuge there.

He contemplated his options while watching Sarah as she talked to Toby, who was unaware that her every smile and animated gesture were being catalogued by the Goblin King. Soon Sarah, soon you shall be wholly mine, and then you will regret your choice all those years ago. The corners of his lips quirked up in an unconscious smirk as he imagined her sweet capitulation, yes he thought, her surrender would be sweet, and something to be savored again and again. With these pleasant thoughts he sat back leisurely on his throne, watching her absently through his crystals until the opportune moment.

AN: I hope that everyone had a lovely holiday, and that the New Year is going well. Thanks for reading, please let me know how you liked it.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any other thing mentioned in this fanfiction. I make no money from writing it, however several people have become Labyrinth fans due to this story. Therefore suing me seems counterproductive.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter Five

The moment that Jareth had been waiting for arrived about an hour later as Sarah began to yawn as she sat at Toby's bedside. A few moments more and Toby looked on in confusion as she fell forward onto his bed. He leaned over and shook her shoulder, and when he couldn't wake her he started screaming her name in panic. He was so consumed with concern for his sister's welfare that Jareth wouldn't have expected him to notice when he shimmered into the room, but he turned towards the Goblin King and put his hand on his small hips. After a look between Sarah and the Goblin King, Toby stepped between them, blocking Jareth's path. "What did you do to my sister?"

Jareth bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the sight that the small boy presented. There was, after all, a reason that he had thought of making him his heir had Sarah lost. "There is no need to worry Toby. Sarah has not been taking very good care of herself while you've been ill. I merely gave her something that would make her sleep if she tried to do too much too soon. She will be alright. She will wake up when she is ready and you can see her then."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" Toby asked with a level of suspicion in his tone that would serve him well in the Labyrinth.

Jareth bent down onto Toby's eye level, and with consideration that one would not expect from a king dealing with a small child, he met his eyes and spoke very seriously. "Well Toby, you're right, I could be lying to you. However, you might want to ask yourself why I would bring both of you back here if I wanted to do either of you harm. I left your sister alone for all these years, and waited until she called me to her to interfere. I will do neither of you harm, but at this point you have to trust me on that. Now, seeing as you are ill, your sister is unconscious, and both of you are in the middle of my Labyrinth, I'll ask: what choice do you have?"

Toby looked at him, attempting to determine if he should believe him. Finally, he nodded solemnly. "You're right; I do have to trust you. But, if you hurt my sister, you'll be sorry. I don't care if you are the king." Toby crossed his arms over his chest, and sent a glare toward Jareth that, for a small boy, was quite impressive.

Jareth looked on, acknowledging that if he wanted to have Sarah, he would have to earn the boy's trust and, ideally, his affection. Given that, he did something that many would be surprised to see. He extended one hand for Toby to shake. "Duly noted. I believe we understand each other. I would not have it any other way, Toby. Shall we shake on it?"

Toby shook his hand and shook his head firmly, then stepped back. Jareth scooped Sarah up into his arms and proceeded to carry her towards the door. "Sarah was right, Toby, you should rest." Watching the boy scowl at the idea of more time spent in a bed instead of something more active, he smiled to himself. The boy was coming along nicely and should be back to his old self in no time; if he was anything like his sister when she was younger, Jareth anticipated having his hands full.

He carried her back to her room, taking the time, now that she was unaware of his attentions, to admire how sweet she smelled and the warmth of her breath against his neck. A flick of his fingers opened the heavy doors to her room, and he reluctantly deposited her upon her bed. He allowed himself to cup her cheek gently, smiling to himself as she turned towards the touch. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her dark hair contrasting against the pale white sheets, and her lips parted slightly almost begging for his kiss. He had vowed to be strong, however, and the first move this time had to be hers. He had no intention of being made a fool of again.

He stepped back and, with a wave of his hand, transformed the clothes that she had been wearing into a long white nightdress, complete with lace and ribbons. Despite the fact that she was most definitely a woman now, and certainly was not the girl that he'd faced before, he couldn't bear to think that another may have touched her. He would not, no, could not, deny his attraction to her, but, for the moment, the innocent gown and chaste clothing served to evoke purer feelings in him. Those feelings, though unspoken, unvoiced, and perhaps unacknowledged, even as they rested in his heart, tempered his lust, and allowed him to be patient.

He would have Sarah Williams by his side, of that he had no doubt. But he had already waited for what felt like forever for her, but then again it's only forever. Not long at all. Not really. Not when what you are waiting for is the most precious of gifts that man can receive. He brushed his lips over hers in a very chaste kiss. He had waited this long, the bit of time that it would take her to come around to loving him on her own surely couldn't be that much of a hardship, especially not now when the end was in sight.

He might even tease her, make her wait a bit after she declared her feelings for him. It was, after all, not fair that he had been the one to bear the brunt of the frustration in this relationship. All he had to do was wait, and surely, once she came to know him, she would realize that she loved him. He smiled down at her sleeping form. You will love me, little girl, it's only a matter of time. How hard could it possibly be to wait? Hadn't he already had plenty of practice at that?

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know if you did, I get some of my best ideas from people's comments. The next chapter will be coming soon, and hopefully ya'll appreciated the efforts of my beta reader, who helped me slay the dreaded commas. Thanks Lizzy. 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any other thing mentioned in this fanfiction. I make no money from writing it. However, several people have become Labyrinth fans due to this story. Therefore suing me seems counterproductive.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter Six

The morning sun felt so good on her face, and for the first time in what felt like forever she felt like bounding out of bed instead of burying her head beneath the covers and wishing for the world to go away. She sat up and stretched, but when her arms were halfway above her head she stopped. Something wasn't right. She looked around; she was still in the castle beyond the goblin city that much she had expected, but something was very, very wrong.

Finally she gave up and started to get out of bed to handle some pressing personal business. Then as she moved she felt it, she wasn't wearing the sleep pants she was familiar with or even the skirt that she'd been dressed in the day before, there was no restriction of movement, there was no fabric on her legs. She looked down and her mouth gapped at what she was wearing. She had been wrong in that there was fabric not only around her legs, but all the way to her feet, but it was so soft that she hadn't felt it, and so thin that it was almost sheer.

It certainly wasn't anything that she'd ever owned. There had never been this much lace on all the sleeping attire that she had ever owned combined. And what was worse was her certainty that she hadn't put herself in it. Her cheeks flushed instantly at the thought of Jareth changing her, surely he hadn't. He wouldn't. Would he? Truth be told she wasn't sure, and she had promised anything to see Toby saved. She supposed bedmate wasn't too far out of the realm of possibilities, even if he hadn't expressed interest in her so far. Given some of the things that had passed between them, she wouldn't even be that surprised. She'd just expected to be awake for it.

Before she could further ponder her fate there was a rattling at the door. To her great relief it was only a goblin carrying a breakfast that looked big enough for twelve. The goblin smiled when seeing her. "Oh you's awake now. Won't his majesty be pleased? Now I is to tell you to eat your breakfast, and after you've had your bath and are dressed I am to take you to his majesty."

She nodded her agreement, and as the goblin turned to go she asked. "I don't suppose you know how I ended up in this do you?" She indicated the nightgown with one hand.

"His majesty used his magic I'd reckon. Musta thought you'd be more comfortable in proper sleepin clothes. Now don't dally, you mustn't keep his majesty waiting." Sarah looked at the goblin, and after a moment's inspection found that she couldn't believe it guilty of duplicity. Perhaps she had jumped to the wrong conclusion entirely. Maybe Jareth really had just thought she'd be more comfortable in something less constricting. And even if he hadn't she didn't think that she wanted to know, so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

The goblin began making noises of displeasure at her lack of movement, reminding her again that she shouldn't keep the king waiting. Sarah nodded her agreement, and bypassing the tray that the goblin left stepped toward the bathroom first. Food could wait, though not for long. For some reason she was famished. For now though she felt like it had been days since her last bath, and she very much intended to rectify that situation before doing anything else.

A quick bath and a few minutes to dress and she sat before the breakfast that the goblin had brought. She was dressed much as she had been the day before, and was tempted to tarry over breakfast to avoid seeing a certain tall, blonde, and menacing goblin king. The timid creature's fear over displeasing the king was somewhat contagious however, and unlike her first trip she didn't have the easy out of a glib phrase to get her out of a tight spot. So after breakfast, and a few deep breaths to steal herself, she followed the bouncing creature to the outside of the throne room where she was left to her own devices.

Sarah took a deep breath and placed her hand on the door. There was no turning back now. It was time to face the Goblin King.

AN: Thank you all for reading. I have the next chapter written and ready to go, but I need to ask a favor of my kind readers. I need to collect information from a lot of people about what they think about intelligence for a paper that I am writing. So if you have a moment please send me three words that describe intelligence. Your personal definition of intelligence (one sentence is fine). If you could also include your gender and age it would really be helpful. I hate to ask this, but I promise a really good chapter afterwards, and really can't work on more fan fiction until this information is collected.

Thanks in advance,

Teris


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any other thing mentioned in this fanfiction. I make no money from writing it. However, several people have become Labyrinth fans due to this story. Therefore suing me seems counterproductive.

AN: First I want to thank everyone who helped me out with my intelligence paper. I also want to wish a happy belated birthday to my beta reader Lizzy. Unicorn lore is mentioned in this chapter. I'm pretty sure that anyone reading a Labyrinth fanfiction is familiar with unicorn lore. However just in case, basics are that pure, untouched maidens could draw them out of the forest so that they could be captured.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter Seven

Sarah squared her shoulders as she opened the door. She might be shaking in her shoes, but she refused to allow the Goblin King see her quake. To her consternation the room appeared to be empty. She sighed to herself, so he goes to all of the trouble of summoning me and then doesn't even bother to show up. Typical. Sarah was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see Jareth appear soundlessly behind her.

"Forgive me for keeping you, Sarah, I had not expected that you would awaken so soon. Are you feeling better?" Despite her best intentions Sarah jumped at the sudden sound of his voice behind her. Mentally cursing him and herself she steeled herself before replying.

"I'm quite well, thank you."

He stepped closer to her and brushed his fingers along her neck, coming to rest over her pulse. As much as she didn't want to notice the smell of his cologne tickled her nose, and the heat of his body so close to her own made her heart pound and breath quicken.

"Somehow I doubt that, Sarah. Your heart is pounding, and I know it's not fear of me that's the cause. You haven't changed that much."

She mentally shook herself, and forced herself to meet his amused eyes. Calling on all the acting training she'd ever received she projected a calmness that she in no way felt. "I'm fine, you just startled me."

"Well if you insist, I suppose I'll just have to take your word for it won't I?" He stepped out of her personal space with one last caress, this time up her jaw to twirl his finger in one wayward curl. "Well, Sarah, as you insist that you're feeling better, I believe that it is time that we discuss your prospects."

"Prospects?"

"Yes, we do need to find you some manner of employment that doesn't involve you subverting my previously loyal subjects, or shaking my castle down to its very foundations." He paused, giving her a moment to consider the truth of that statement. "You are, of course, welcome to stay on as a guest in my castle. However, people will talk, and, given your previous reaction to a liaison with me, I don't think that option would be to your liking."

"Just to clarify, what would people assume?" Sarah had learned the hard way that nothing could be taken at face value in this place.

The smile that Jareth gave her was both patronizing and predatory. "They would assume that you were earning your keep and my favor by warming my bed." He noticed that she blushed deeply at the suggestion, and filed the reaction away for later thought.

Despite Sarah's best attempt to sound detached and unbothered by the prospect, her question did come out a little strangled. "And would I be?"

"That, my dear, would depend entirely upon you. However, there are several other positions in my kingdom that may be more to your liking. The chandler, miller, and laundress all need assistance as all are over worked. What occupation were you training for in your world?"

"I was studying English, but I gave up my studies when Toby got sick."

"I see. Any preference then?"

"No. I'm willing to help where I'm needed, and am equally clueless about all of them."

"Well, then, perhaps a week's trial in each one to see what suits you best? And, if another opportunity should arise in the interim, we will discuss them then." She nodded, and he felt himself becoming annoyed with her deference. Where was the fire, the passion that had helped her defeat his Labyrinth? Had she truly become that defeated in the short time that they had been separated?

Well, he thought, if this doesn't get a reaction from her, it may just be hopeless. "Well, then, there is one other matter to be considered. You are, I trust, familiar with the lore surrounding unicorns, are you not?"

"I am." Her confusion was almost palpable.

He smiled that knowing rakish smile, and watched as she began to squirm. "Well, then, Sarah, could you capture a unicorn for me should I require it of you?"

She blushed up to the roots of her hair and shot him a look that could have melted steel before she ground out an answer. "Yes, I could, not that I can see where it is any of your business, but yes."

"Excellent, and it is very much my business, Sarah, in that if you should prove wholly inept at your tasks, it greatly improves my chances of finding you a husband to provide for you."

"I'm certain that won't be necessary."

"Well, let us hope not, the marriage market would be rather small for you, I'm afraid." Sarah looked at him, incredulous that he had just implied that she was undesirable. That, coupled with her stung pride, made her forget that she owed him for saving Toby, and removed from her mind all thoughts of polite deference and respect for the position that he held, if not the man himself. Her eyes flashed emerald fire, and a lesser man would have been deeply concerned.

"How your opinion of me has changed. I seem to remember you giving a damn good indication of being interested not so very long ago."

"Hence why I said that the marriage market was small, not non-existent, you foolish child. There are many that would seek to bed you, few that would seek to wed you, and fewer still that I would allow you to marry."

"Allow me to marry!"

"Listen to me, little girl, you gave yourself over into my care willingly, which means that, quite simply put, all aspects of your life are my business. What your employment is, where you live, whom you marry, and if you have children: all of these are within my realm of purview as your sovereign. As a general rule, I do not interfere much in my subjects' lives. But, if you think that I am going to allow your ignorance of my world to be exploited, then you can think again."

"Has the thought occurred that I would not be ignorant of your world if you would explain things, as opposed to just giving orders?"

"Very well, Sarah, if you insist on me being a villain, then I shall stop my attempts to spare your feelings, and spell things out for you. Though, I expect that you will wish that I hadn't. You are, my dear, a novelty in this world, and as such, there are a great number of fae who would seek to take advantage of your innocence. Humans are infinitely susceptible to magic and there are many who would take great pleasure in bewitching you, divesting you of your virtue, thus leaving your reputation tarnished and your future prospects much diminished."

"So, basically, if someone drugs or enchants me, then rapes me, it is somehow my fault and my life is forever ruined?"

"Essentially, yes."

"But-but that's barbaric!"

"And profoundly unfair, but there is little enough that either of us can do to change it."

"So what, precisely, am I supposed to do?"

"You will be safe enough here in my kingdom. Few others visit me, and those who do will be warned that you are under my protection. Should any of them bother, which I highly doubt that they will, it will be my responsibility to handle the matter."

"And how, precisely, would you handle it?"

"I would kill the bastard. I protect what is mine, Sarah. You will be safe here; you need not worry about that." For a moment their eyes met, and he felt something in the air between them. It couldn't be that simple, he thought. No she will fight me to the last. I'm certain of it. And there is no need to let her draw first blood so early in the fight. He noted vaguely that she made some remark about appreciating the effort to keep her safe. As if, he scoffed to himself, she has ever truly appreciated or even understood anything that I've ever done for her.

His promises of protection were so passionately spoken that she almost began to hope that the words that he'd spoken to her so long ago were not just empty entreaties meant to distract her. She almost allowed herself to believe that she was special to him. That belief lasted but one shimmering moment before being shattered when he returned her expression of gratitude with a remark that she would never forget. "There is no need for thanks, Sarah. It is, after all, my duty to protect my subjects when they are in danger. It would, no doubt, be poor form on my part to accept you into my service and then fail to provide for you the same level of care that I provide for my most wretched subjects. Don't you agree?"

Sarah nodded at his question, blinking back tears of shame as he mentioned her among the most wretched and unwanted of his subjects. To have her defense relegated to the field of duty stung her almost unbearably, especially when she had so hoped only moments before that he meant to protect her because he had feelings for her. It appeared that ship had sailed, however, and that any feelings that he might have once had for her were gone.

She almost thought that hatred would be preferable to this polite reassurance and arranging of her life. At least there would be some emotional response from him, as opposed to dutiful attention. Then she remembered the darkness in his eyes when he had sworn that he would do murder on her behalf and reconsidered. No, being hated by the Goblin King was not a good alternative after all.

Sarah found herself fully remembering how much vexation that this man could incite in her, and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming or shooting out a sharp retort that was unwarranted and would hardly help the situation. She had, as he reminded her, put herself in this situation willingly. She had given her word to obey and serve him, and that she had been holding on to foolish notions of what that would mean was not his fault.

The deal that she had made, when viewed through eyes less tinged with desperation, had been quite poorly worded, and was mostly to his benefit. But, for good or ill, the bargain had been made, and there was no point in trying to wriggle out of it at this point. Instead, she would live up to her promises - even if it killed her. She could only hope, in time, that she would lose this so-called novelty that had made her so interesting to him. It would, she thought, be far less painful to be ignored, as he claimed that most of his subjects were, than to be so tantalizingly close to that which could have been hers, but was now lost forever. Perhaps, in time, he may even forget me completely. She had no idea how wrong she was, or how soon that fact would be brought to light.

AN: I hope ya'll enjoyed it. The wait for the next chapter won't be near as long as the wait for this one was I promise.


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any other thing mentioned in this fanfiction. I make no money from writing it, however several people have become Labyrinth fans due to this story. Therefore suing me seems counterproductive.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter Eight

Any further conversation on the subject was interrupted by Toby crashing through the doors. Upon seeing that Sarah was awake, he threw his arms around her, glaring up at Jareth all the while. "Sarah, you're awake! You've been asleep forever and no one would tell me where you were or anything."

"Well, I'm awake now, so how about you telling me what you're doing out of bed mister, I thought Jareth said that you needed your rest?"

"Sarah." He rolled his eyes. "That was days ago, I'm all better now."

Sarah grabbed Toby by the shoulders and looked him over carefully as he squirmed under her scrutiny. He seemed better, but she still wasn't sure, so she turned to Jareth for confirmation. "Is that true? He's well?"

"Not completely, but his impatience is a very good sign."

She was pleased for a moment, then her brain caught up with the other information that Toby had inadvertently given her. "Wait a minute? Days? And Toby's almost completely well, how long was I asleep?"

"Forever!" Toby chimed in, clinging to his sister tighter, as his eyes narrowed as he looked at Jareth.

"You were asleep for five days."

"I've never slept that long! How did this happen?"

"Magic, the draft that I used put you into a healing sleep until your body had replenished its energy stores."

"You drugged me?"

"As you seemed unable to follow orders meant for your own benefit, yes. I warned you not to try me, Sarah."

"You put me in a magical coma!"

"And will do so again should you make it necessary. I healed the damage that you had done yourself, as was my right and duty."

His eyes blazed with a cold fire as he snapped his fingers and deposited Toby outside of the door, which blew shut and latched at his very thought. He walked towards her, slowly backing her into a wall. He leaned in close to her and cupped her cheek with a gloved hand. Having him so close made her breath catch, and she could almost feel his lips on hers. She wanted to look away, but found herself terrified to do so.

"Learn this now, Sarah, I am your sovereign. I will fulfill my duties in that regard, even if doing so means that I must act in a way that you will despise. How content you are in my kingdom will depend on you coming to terms with the fact much of the control that you had over your life is no longer your own. I will not meddle unnecessarily, nor will I give you orders merely for the sake of hearing myself speak. But those orders that I do give, I expect you to obey."

Jareth lightly brushed a finger along her cheek. "I don't want there to be any tension between us, Sarah. Tell me that you won't disobey me again and we can forget this bit of unpleasantness."

_Amazing, he does something that could almost be considered sweet, even if it was horrifically high handed, and then ruins it by becoming an overbearing ass._ If Jareth hadn't been so distracted by how sweet Sarah smelled, and how wonderful it felt to have her near him, he might have chosen his words more carefully. Then again, we are all fools when in love, so perhaps not.

"Do we have an understanding between us, Sarah?" _Oh, I understand alright, she thought to herself. I understand that I want to be as far away from you as possible._ Her acting skills saved her once again, as her murmured agreement seemed to appease him. He stepped back, once again becoming the politely distant gentleman that he had been moments before.

"I'm glad that we got that settled." With another snap of his fingers, the doors baring Toby from the room opened, almost sending the boy sprawling to the floors, as he had been pounding on them as they opened. He rushed over to Sarah after righting himself, and after making sure that she was alright, turned on Jareth.

"I warned you to be nice to my sister, Goblin King. Throwing me out was so not cool."

"Your sister and I had some things to discuss." Toby rolled his eyes and walked over to Sarah.

"Can we go home now Sarah?"

Sarah bent down to Toby's eyelevel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Toby we aren't going home. We have to stay here now."

"You mean that we can't go home ever?"

"I'm afraid not, Toby. This is our home now."

"You mean I can't see mom or dad?" Sarah shook her head.

"So we're here with a bunch of smelly goblins, we're stuck with him, and we can never go home again?"

When Sarah didn't protest his view of the situation he roughly shrugged her hand off before running from the room yelling as he went. "I hate you! You should have never brought me here!"

Jareth watched her reaction to Toby's harsh words, wishing that he wasn't as affected by her misery as he seemed to be. "He hates me." At this the tears that she'd been struggling with began to fall, leaving Jareth with a dilemma. On one hand Sarah had been his enemy and her tears should be sweet to him, on the other she had been and still was a woman that he desired. And despite his many faults, cruelty wasn't truly in his nature.

He'd played the role of villain in her fairy tale because that is what she'd wanted from him. And later he'd played the villain in his own fantasies, in order to have his vengeance for the callous dismissal of his heartfelt offer the last time they'd met. But now when faced with her desolation, he found himself unable to savory his victory, and instead felt only pity for her. Unable to help himself he moved to her side, and placed a consoling arm around her shoulders. They were shaking with her attempts to hold back her sobs.

He pulled her into an embrace, ignoring her as she tried to bat his hands away, and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. "There now Sarah, don't cry. It's not as bad as it seems. Nothing here ever is."

"Yes, it is. He hates me." At this statement her sobbing increased.

"He doesn't mean that Sarah, you of all people should know that children often say things that they do not mean."

"But what if he does?"

"He doesn't hate you, Sarah, but even if he did, he's still alive. That's something that you did for him. Something you did for him that no one else could have. I assure you, I'd have not been so accommodating for anyone else." _Blast it why did I say that? What happened to making her wait, Jareth? You're a king, you're not supposed to turn into a useless pile of slop just because a slip of a mortal girl bats her eyes at you. Pull yourself together._ A moment later and his royal mask was firmly back in place.

Thankfully Sarah didn't seem to notice his slipup, although it appeared that his words were starting to have an effect as her sobs had started to slow. He made a handkerchief appear, and presented it to her. "No more tears Sarah, Toby will come around soon enough. After all his other options for companionship are me and my smelly goblins. He can't stay mad at you forever. And besides even if he tries he's seven, his understanding of forever is five days."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, by this time tomorrow he'll be clamoring after one of your stories, or begging you to introduce him to Hogbrain, or Dinglemass."

"Hoggle and Didamus." She corrected him as he'd expected with a sniff.

"That's what I said, now try not to worry. The two I just mentioned along with a certain hairy beast are waiting for you in the garden."

"They're here?"

"And have been for the past several days, they've waited rather impatiently to confirm that you're alright." She started to the door before realizing that she didn't know where precisely she was, and he could see her pause as if remembering something.

"May I see them?" He raised an eyebrow, impressed that she remembered that she should ask his permission before wandering his lands.

"Of course you may, Sarah, I wouldn't have mentioned their presence if I didn't intend to let you see them. But we can't have you greet them in such a state, lest they storm my castle to avenge the wrong I've done you. I'm afraid I really couldn't be quite so forgiving of treason the second time around, it would set a bad precedent."

He noticed that she paled at that statement. Apparently it had never occurred to her how much her friends had risked when they had helped her. A 16 year old girl had no real understanding of what was often done to traitors, hadn't even thought about it most likely. But with an adult's understanding the prospect was grim indeed.

"You need not be concerned Sarah, your friends are fine. As they had been faithful subjects until you bewitched them, I chose to grant them pardon." _After all I could hardly hold them accountable for falling under the same spell that I did now could I? _ He waved his hand in front of her starting at her face and ending at her waist, and she shivered at the feel the tingle of magic scrubbing over her skin. And just like that her hair was neatly in place, her rumpled clothes were smoothed, and her eyes were no longer red rimmed and swollen.

"There now, that's much better." He offered his arm. "Come, we wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting now would we?" While she was still annoyed by his high handed actions earlier, he had been kind when he could have just as easily dismissed her or worse delighted in her suffering. He had so far been generous, both with her and if he was to be believed with her friends as well. Perhaps she was falling back into her old habits of judging the world in black and white a bit too quickly. After all had he not just told her nothing here was as bad as it seemed?

She accepted his arm with far less hesitation than he had expected. And as she allowed him to guide her to the gardens, a small part of his heart rejoiced. They were being civil, and while it was ridiculous to be pleased over mere civility, he was none the less. He had halfway expected that she would still be the petulant spoiled child that she had been when last he'd met her. And while he had loved the vain, self centered child that she had been, he was finding himself very pleased with the changes she'd undergone. _Perhaps this will be easier than I had thought. _

He couldn't stop the smile that worked its way onto his face as he remembered the fire in her eyes when he'd pricked her pride by suggesting that the marriage market would be limited for her. _If you only knew how small it is to be Sarah. There is only one in the whole of my kingdom who will ever have you. I finally have you back where you belong, and you will never leave me again. _These thoughts sustained him, and gave him the patience to part politely from her company once they had reached her friends.

He watched her embrace her friends without so much as a backwards glance in his direction. _Enjoy the game while it lasts my sweet. For soon you shall burn for me as I once burned for you. And your friends will not be enough to save you from me this time. _

AN: Well there you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Wanted to leave ya'll on a happy note. But of course we all know that with these two it can never be that easy right?


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, or any other thing mentioned in this fanfiction. I make no money from writing it, however several people have become Labyrinth fans due to this story. Therefore suing me seems counterproductive.

Love's Alchemy

Teris

Chapter Nine

"Sawah!" Ludo lumbered up to her amazingly quickly for a beast his size. "Sawah friend!" She laughed as she found herself being surrounded by a wall of soft fur. She wrapped her arms around the beast as best as she could and squeezed him soundly. "Ludo miss Sawah."

"I missed you too Ludo." She felt her eyes beginning to mist at the warm reception that she was being greeted with despite the fact that it had been many years since she'd seen her friends. And the reminder that she'd just had from Jareth, of the fact that she'd left those that had helped her behind without the slightest thought to their welfare only served to add to her chagrin.

"Fair lady, it does mine eyes good to encounter you again at last." This friend was more easily embraced and Sarah gathered him up in her arms, hugged him close to her heart, and placed a kiss on his whiskered cheek, causing the brave knight to blush. "Verily it is fine to see you again my lady, you were heartily missed."

Looking to the right of Ludo she saw the first friend that she'd made in the Labyrinth, scuffing his shoe and twisting his hat in his hands. She crouched down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hoggle, it's so good to see you. I'd kiss you, but we'd be likely to end up in the bog again." The grim dwarfs face twist into a slight smile, a feat that very few had ever been able to accomplish.

"S'good to see you too Sarah, but what are you doing back here with that rat Jareth? You was supposed to be free of this place you was."

"Life happened, and I really had no other choice. And this isn't so bad, at least I'm back among friends."

The three nodded, and Hoggle kicked at the dirt before continuing. "Sarah, we found you a house."

"A house?"

"You can't be staying with the king Sarah, people'll…"

Didamus started to growl deep in his throat as Hoggle trailed off leading Sarah to believe that what ever people might do wasn't something good. "People will what Hoggle?"

"People will think you're his doxy Sarah."

It took Sarah a moment to process the old fashioned term and realize what exactly that people would assume. The moment she did her face flushed, and she stammered. "Well we can't have that now can we?"

"We'll have to hurry. We won't be able to stop the tongues from wagging if you aren't in your own place soon. We only managed last time on account of the fact that you were so young."

"What do you mean?"

"He means that I'm not known for being a pedophile Sarah. You were only 15, and while that technically could be considered of age at court, it is still highly frowned upon and considered highly distasteful. Especially with mortals, as you're quite susceptible enough to our charms without adding in the disadvantage of youth."

He took her by the elbow and led her slightly away from her friends, though not out of their sight. "Your friends are right Sarah. Now that you've recovered it is improper for you to stay her with me unchaperoned, unless you plan on taking me up on my earlier offer."

"Hoggle said that they'd found me a house?"

"I'll take that as a no then?" He assessed her face and the downward quirk of her lips. "What a pity, very well then. We shall get you settled into this house Hoggle speaks of posthaste."

With that he turned and began to walk back towards the castle. He stopped however when he felt Sarah's hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned to face her and his eyebrow raised. "Was there something else that you needed Sarah?"

"I'd always thought, well if you didn't want me as a-" She paused for a moment before finally settling on the right word. "A companion, then what exactly did you plan on doing with me if you had won?"

His lips stretched into a full smile. "Oh a great many things crossed my mind, chief among them locking you in an oubliette until you had-" He took a summary glance over her changed figure before continuing. "Matured. However perhaps I considered saying taste be damned. Of course as what's done is done, I guess we'll never know now."

"No." She said meeting his eyes trying to suss out the truth behind his words. Had he really planned on ravishing her as a 15 year old? Had he actually intended to send her back to an oubliette? "No, I guess not." However one thing was certain, she felt a chill run down her spine that had precious little to do with fear as his hot gaze met her own. _I need to get out of here now. _

Jareth walked back over to the assembled group. "Sarah tells me that you've found her a house Hogbrain. Might I gather that you don't trust my intentions towards the girl?"

The little dwarf looked at him with thinly veiled disgust. "No your majesty, it's not that." Hoggle paused uncomfortably, before continuing under Jareth's unrelenting stare. "It's just that folks'll talk."

"That they will, and we don't want Sarah being a part of that nasty business. So why don't you three escort her to her new home. When you've finished the repairs, have Sarah call for me and I'll see if it's fit for her to live in."

The little dwarf bit back a curse at that thinly veiled insult, before swallowing thickly and nodding. "Yes your majesty."

"Excellent." Hoggle turned to leave. "Remember, Haggis. You're not the only one who wants the girl protected from the sharp tongues of the fey court. I've plans for dear Sarah, and I'll not have them interfered with."

And as Hoggle turned away, he suppressed a shiver. He desperately wanted to protect Sarah, but what could he do against a king?

AN: Now what could our dear Goblin King have in mind for Sarah? I hope everyone enjoyed reading. And before anyone asks, I will not be writing about teen Sarah in the Oubliette or Jareth succumbing to a lack of good taste, I make no promises now that she's all grown up however ;).


End file.
